Captured
by siberat
Summary: Ratchet and First Aid are captured by the Decepticons. Ratchet is thrown in a cell and denied food- Thundercracker comes to visit him... ( sequal to Sweets)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That is was consumed his body as he was dragged through the halls of the Decepticon's ship. Ratchet was cuffed behind his back as Skywarp violently pushed him forward- sometimes into the grasp of a mech who shamed and poked fun at his weight. His belly was slapped, pinched and punched as hurtful words were shouted at him. If it weren't for the fact he was to watch where he was being shoved, the medic would have simply off-lined his optics.

However, he was also keeping a lookout for First Aid. Since being teleported off the Lost Light, Ratchet had no clue where his companion was or if he was OK. All his inquiries of where Aid was were left unanswered. No matter how hard he searched or what direction he looked, all he saw were taunting Decepticons. No First Aid.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ratchet was finally uncuffed and thrown into a cell. He stumbled and landed on his hands and knees as he gasped for air.

"What a disgusting, fat slob!" Skywarp muttered to a snickering mech.

"No wonder the rest of the crew left," a screechy voice said, clearly naming its owner as Starscream. "They probably were starving and needed to find more food since this pig ate it all." The seeker took a few steps forward and landed a swift kick to Ratchet's belly, knocking the wind out of the medic and causing him to collapse on the floor. "Disgusting! Typical Autobot- so gluttonous! Thinking it's OK to hoard the energon, stuff yourself silly while denying other's their share." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Some things never change, do they?" There was a pause. "Let's go. I am sick of looking at this filth!" The pair of seekers left, leaving the captured medic all alone.

Ratchet rolled himself over and scooted himself against the wall. Taking a look around, all the other cells were empty. Slaggit! He was hoping to at least find his assistant who Ratchet knew would be freaking out right now. Aid had been captured and tortured by the 'Cons before, and the older medic was just afraid of the damage- psychological damage, that is- that would be done the second time around. He let out a huff of air, reset his optics, and rubbed at his achy belly. He didn't know what hurt worse; the physical pain his body was in, or the fact he knew the rest of the crew won't realize what happened for a few more orns. Looks like he would be stuck here at the mercy of the 'Cons for a few days.

For the remainder of the evening- at least what he thought was the rest of it, Ratchet sat in that cell worrying. He hoped Aid was alright. He hoped Rodimus and the rest of the team would return soon and discover they where missing. The flaw in this was he had absolutely no clue where this ship was. His optics grew heavy and no matter how hard he attempted to keep them on, recharge eventually took over.

The banging of the door woke the medic from his sleep. Groggily, he on lined his optics, blinked a few times to un-blur his vision, and once again, saw Starscream standing before him. The seeker's arms were crossed as he stared at his prisoner.

"Where's Aid?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't think you are in the position to talk." Starscream spat. "Now, where have the ragtag crew of yours go?"

Ratchet gave a smirk, a chuckle and a shake of his head as an answer.

"If you don't answer me, you won't get any breakfast," Starscream said as he pointed to a tray that contained a small glass of poorly refined liquid energon and a bar of one that was solid. "Although, I am sure you can go without food for quite a while." Starscream sneered at Ratchet. "You must be starving! Just tell me what I want to hear and you can eat up."

"Really Starscream?" Ratchet mocked. "You call that an equal exchange? One tiny glass of sub-par energon and what is probably a stale block of scrap. You'll have to do better than that... Though, it doesn't surprise me. You are known to fall incredibly short, after all."

"Why you..." Starscream flared; eyes fiercely squinted and hands balled in a fist. With some form of control, Starscream stopped there, and just gave a smirk. "Fine, You want to be that way, go right ahead." The seeker used his pede to push the plate closer to the cell, but just out of reach of the prisoner. "You'll get hungry. Trust me." With a final grimace, Starscream exited the cell, the door swooshing closed behind him.

With a sigh, Ratchet rested his helm against the wall. Primus, how humiliating was that? The 'Con's thought it would be easy to bribe him with food? How low do they really think he is? He has a bit more honor than that. His stomach growled- he was hungry, and cursed that Starscream left the plate of cruddy food outside the cell.

It felt like ages! Ratchet tried not to even look at the energon, but no matter what, the fact that he was hungry couldn't be ignored anymore. His belly rumbled more, and he gave into his urge. Ratchet stood up, stretched really good and walked to the bars of the cell. Even though he was embarrassed with himself, he knelt on the ground. Sticking an arm through the bars, he reached as far as he could- reached until his shoulder clanged against the metal bars.

"Scrap!" Ratchet muttered as the plate was just out of reach. Starscream sure knew what he was doing! Perhaps if he lowered his body he could gain a few inches and snag the edge of the dish and pull it towards him. The older medic gave it a shot, but once again, his bulky shoulder got in the way. He pressed with all his might, and he did jolt a little further- but now his fingertips literally just missed the plate. "Dammit!" However, that was more towards the fact that he was now stuck. Part of his shoulder plating squished between the bars, but now the bars held tight.

The clicking of the door locks was heard and Ratchet had just enough time to stare wide eyed as the door opened. He expected to see Starscream laughing at how he was stuck in the bars trying to get the food. To his surprise, it was Thundercracker who emerged- not that it was much better, mind you. But at least Thundercracker didn't sneer at him. The blue seeker did suppress a chuckle, and looked as if he smiled a bit as he walked in front of Ratchet.

"Look at what you got yourself into," the deep voice cooed. "All that just for this crappy food?"

"What do you want?" Ratchet muttered as he tried to free himself before the flier could crush his hands or something.

"Just checking in on you." Thundercracker said as he squatted down and inspected the stuck shoulder. "How in the pits did you manage that?" The medic just exhaled and tried to move as far away from the Decepticon as possible. "Let me help."

Ratchet tried to protest, but before he knew it, the blue seeker was pushing at the shoulder. With a bit of force from Thundercracker pushing and Ratchet pulling, the medic was freed with a minorly bent shoulder.

"I really don't think this meal was worth all that, but since you went through that effort..." Thundercracker said and pushed the plate under the gap of the bars into the cell. Ratchet looked at it as if it was poisoned, and the seeker frowned. "After all that, you don't want it?" Ratchet didn't answer. "I don't blame you."

"Where is First Aid?" Ratchet shouted as he stood on his feet. He instantly regretted that when he caught the other mech staring at his belly. "Answer me!"

Thundercracker threw his hands up.

"And you expect me to tell yous where my crew is, right?" Ratchet shouted.

"No. I don't expect you to tell me anything at all." Thundercracker said calmly and leaned against the bars.

"Why are you here then?"

The seeker just shrugged and looked a little embarrassed. "I thought..." The blue mech started, but ended with opening up his subspace compartment and retrieved a box. He opened them and inside where some colorful pastries. "Thought you might be hungry." Thundercracker smiled. "And would like something that actually tastes good."

Dear Primus they looked so good! Ratchet caught himself nearly drooling over the treats, and he immediately felt guilty for wanting them. This was clearly a trick to get him to talk. Thundercracker was making it hard by grabbing one and stuck his hand through the bars. Ratchet just looked away. "Let me guess. You poisoned them."

"No." Thundercracker said and pulled his hand back through and took a bite out of the pastry, chewed and swallowed. "See?" Once again, he offered the treat to the medic.

Why did they have to be cream filled? Why did he have to be so hungry? Thundercracker frowned, placed the treat back in the box, and picked the plate of the low grade food and dumped it out. Placing two pastries on the dish, he slid it under the cell and backed himself against the wall.

"Look, if you think Starscream, or any one else, is going to give you good food-any food, you are mistaken." Thundercracker said. "They are already taking bets on how long you'll go without food before you'll crack. Enjoy them while you can, eh?"

"Why?" Ratchet questioned. "Why should I?" Thundercracker shrugged. "Why give these to me?"

"Because I know you'll appreciate them," Thundercracker answered and Ratchet laughed in disbelief. Ratchet stared at him questioningly. "You know, every 'Con you Autobots captured were taken care of."

"It's not a hospitality I expect from you 'Cons," Ratchet threw back.

"Exactly," Thundercracker stated. "Either eat them, or be hungry. It's your choice. But what do you have to loose?"

Ratchet eyed him leerily as he couldn't comprehend why Thundercracker would care. True, it would be a little more odd if Megatron provided him with a full course meal, but still. Everyone knew the 'Bots treated their prisoners-slag, anyone- better than the Decepticons treated theirs. In the end, how could he trust this seeker to not have laced the energon treats with something? Now, if they didn't look so good, it wouldn't have been such a temptation. That was a lie, after all, he got himself stuck in the bars trying to get the plate of nasty energon food.

"I'll make a deal with you," Thundercracker said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"What?" Ratchet spat. Primus, he never was good at making decisions when tasty food was involved.

"Try them, and I'll let you know what I can about First Aid," Thundercracker said.

"Sure, that will work out just fine- for you!" Ratchet grumbled. "In the end, it comes down to trust. Can I trust you? I don't think so."

"Perhaps you can make an exception?" Thundercracker said as he walked to the cell's bars again. "I'll take your word you'll try the delicious food I brought you. I will tell you how your buddy is doing first."

Ratchet sneered at that. "And what do you have to loose? Nothing. How do I know there isn't a virus in there that effects ground- bound bots? Or you have to eat more than a bite for the poison to kick in? You are risking nothing Thundercracker."

"Is that so?" Thundercracker mused. "What do you think Starscream will do to me if he finds out I am sneaking you in food? Like I said before, they want to watch you starve. Starscream gave the commands that no one is to feed you, and by giving you these sweets, I am disobeying orders. And I am sure you can guess how he'd react to that."

It didn't take long for Ratchet to know what the Air Commander would do. Hell, he may get booted off the trine, or at the very least, have his aft handed to him. His concern for First Aid rose, and before he knew it, he agreed.

"So, is First Aid alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Fared a bit better than you," Thundercracker said. "Minor bumps and scratches, but not as bad as you."

"Where is he?"

"In a separate holding cell." Thundercracker replied and took out a data pad. He flicked it on, searched through some files, and pulled up the the live servaliance feed. He showed it to Ratchet, who eagerly looked and confirmed what was said was true.

"Can't you let him go? Keep me instead?" Ratchet pleaded.

"That's out of my hands," Thundercracker said. "This will be weird, but I wouldn't worry too much about him. It's mostly you they'll come after."

"That's real nice to hear," Ratchet scowled.

The seeker just shrugged and kicked the plate closer. "You gonna keep your side of the deal?"

As much as he would have squelched, Ratchet at least knew First Aid was alright. And he couldn't resist the cream filled pastries much longer. With a sigh, he picked up the plate containing two of the treats. "They better not be stale." He muttered as he took a bite and immediately hummed out how good they where.

"They better not be, seeing as I just made them." Thundercracker spoke.

Ratchet looked at him in disbelief. Once he swallowed, he questioned the flier. "You made these?" He couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Yes," Thundercracker said rather bemused. "I enjoy cooking in my free time." Ratchet gave him a doubtful look but still polished off the first pastry. "For real. I wanted to be a chef, was an apprentice on the verge of a premotion, but then the war broke out..."

"Well..." Ratchet said, not sure why he suddenly felt bad for him. "They are rather tasty." The cake was moist and the creme was so sweet! These ranked up there as one of the best things he ever tasted. He actually was a little disappointed as he swallowed the last bit and licked his lips.

"Want another?" Thundercracker asked as he held the box out that contained two more and smiled when the red and white mech grabbed another. While Ratchet chewed, clearly enjoying eating what he had baked, Thundercracker attempted to slip his hand in and grab at the medic's pudgy belly. Unfortunately, Ratchet saw at the last second and backed away with a scowl on his face.

"You don't have to poke fun," Ratchet growled.

"I'm not!" Thundercracker whined. "I... Um, I just wanted to touch... You know?" Ratchet just shot an angry glace as he finished up the pastry. "Want that last one?" Thundercracker held out the last one and discarded the box on the ground.

Ratchet went to reach for it, but the seeker just pulled it away. "I only ask two things."

"What?" Ratchet said with concern.

"Well, one- let me feed it to you," Thundercracker said. "Second, let me touch your belly."

Ratchet grimaced at him, but his belly growled. Primus, he was still hungry. All the tasty treats did was make him more hungry. And who knew when his next meal would be? Feeling a little ashamed of himself for not having more control didn't stop him from walking to the cell's bars. Feeling a little humiliated didn't stop him from opening his mouth and letting Thundercracker feed him the last pastry. Feeling a little guilty at enjoying the 'Con's baked goods didn't stop him from letting the seeker grope at his belly.

"See, not that bad, huh?" Thundercracker cooed as he shoved the last morsel in the waiting mouth. His hands roamed over the other's belly, pinching at the soft squishiness of his sides, and jiggling the front. Ratchet couldn't help but shiver as fingertips tickled their way down, ending in a firm pat. "Nice," Thundercracker whispered as he brought his other hand to join in the fun.

A bout of static ran through the Thundercracker's comm system, and soon Starscream was yelling at him. You could always count on him to ruin a good moment. His trine leader demanded his presence, and was quite angry that he couldn't find him. With a sigh, Thundercracker agreed to meet him in the navigation room, and then clicked off his comm's.

"As much as I'd love to stay," Thundercracker said, giving Ratchet's pudgy belly a final rub. "I have to go." Ratchet didn't really respond, just walked towards the back of the cell and sat down. "I'll be back when I can," Thundercracker said. "I'll bake something real good for you, OK?" With a final smile, Thundercracker left the cell and headed towards the front of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days, and Thundercracker hasn't returned. Starscream had, but it was just for more demands and insults. Ratchet never told him a word, most of the time he just sat by the back wall, knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. Thundercracker was right though, no food was ever brought to his cell. The medic didn't care, other than the fact that he was starving, but he had more honor than to blab and reveal his crew's location just for some scraps.

So, it was another lonely night, at least Ratchet assumed it was night and he felt drowsy and weak. The only up side to this situation was that he lost quite a bit of weight due to being deprived of any food. With a heavy sigh, Ratchet thought of First Aid, hoping he was faring better. He also wondered if Rodimus's crew returned to the Lost Light and discovered two of their medics were gone. Slag, they could have kidnapped the few bots that remained on the ship for all he knew.

Once again, the clicking of the door's locks was heard. Ratchet didn't even bother to look up to see who his visitor was; he given up caring. He listened as the sound of footsteps that led to in front of his cell and a thunk of something dropping to the ground. He could tell it wasn't a 'Con like Hook or another large framed bot. It wasn't until the other spoke did he realize who it was.

"Hey," Thundercracker's deep voice broke the silence. "How you holding up?"

Ratchet looked up. "How's First Aid?"

"OK," Thundercracker said. "You don't look so good."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "What do you expect?"

"True," Thundercracker replied.

"What do you want?" Ratchet grumpily asked.

"Figured you might be hungry," Thundercracker replied. "Am I right?"

"You know damn well that they are following threw with their plan," Ratchet mumbled.

"Yeah," The flier replied. "Sorry I took so long to return. Was sent out on a mission."

"I could tell," Ratchet said as he eyed the seeker's battered frame and a bent wingtip. "Won't someone tend to you damaged wing?"

"Other's are hurt worse, and I had better things to do," Thundercracker replied as he opened the box by his feet. He pulled out a freshly baked pie. "Fresh out of the oven. Want to try a slice?" He held the pie out like it was some sort of highly coveted prize, and Ratchet just laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. "Why are you laughing?"

The medic just shook his head as he lowered his legs and used his hands to get up. He plodded slowly to the bars and leaned against them. "Alright. I'll try a piece." He was a little upset with himself, it didn't take any bribes for him to want to eat what the seeker brought for him. He was so hungry and figured he had nothing left to loose. Well, perhaps his dignity that is.

Thundercracker's face beamed and he retrieved a utensil from his subspace. He didn't even bother cutting the pie into slices, he just stabbed it with the fork and brought the warm, gooey forkful through the bars and to the other mech's mouth.

"You know, I am quite capable of feeding myself," Ratchet grumbled and tried to take the fork from the 'Con.

"But that takes the fun out of it," Thundercracker whined. Ratchet just gave him a stern look. With a disappointed sigh, Thundercracker handed over the fork to the medic and settled for just watching the red and white mech place the heaping forkful of pie into his mouth.

"Mmmmm," Ratchet moaned as he closed his optics; clearly enjoying the rich taste of the fresh pie.

"Good?" Thundercracker said as if he really wanted to squeal with delight. Ratchet nodded as he swallowed, then licked his lips clean. "Want some more?" The blue seeker moved down some and carefully titled the pie to get it between the cell's bars. He held it out for Ratchet, who just eyed him leerily. "Go on. Enjoy it."

No longer giving it more thought, Ratchet took the pie and began to eat it. The warm gooey filling tasted so sweet and delicious! The treat hit the spot, and his mood lightened with each bite of the pie. Thundercracker just stood there with his hands resting between the bars as the prisoner gobbled up the food. Once finished, Ratchet frowned at the now empty dish.

"You finished that in no time," Thundercracker chuckled as he reached his hand out and wiped at the other's face. Ratchet pulled his head back. "You got some on your face, silly." Ratchet wiped at his face and tried to hide his blushing cheeks. "I got plenty more if you're still hungry."

With a feeling of shame, Ratchet nodded his head yes and Thundercracker gave a cheeky smile. Reaching for his box again, he brought out a bag and opened it. He pulled out a small green coated candy and held it out for the other to take. Ratchet took it from Thundercracker's hand and popped it in his mouth. When he bit down on it, the sweet liquid insides exploded in his mouth. The candy energon coated treat was scrumptious!

"I knew you'd like them!" Thundercracker said with glee and reached for another one. "Here." When Ratchet tried to take it, Thundercracker pulled his hand away and tsk'ed. "Let me do it," He said as he brought the green candy to the other's lips.

'Why the hell do mechs like to feed me?' Ratchet asked himself. He opened his mouth and allowed the blue flier to place the little ball of goodness in his mouth. As he chewed the treat, Ratchet couldn't help but notice how happy Thundercracker was. His wings flicked as he wore a smile on his face. Ratchet just didn't get it, but the food was irresistible, so he just let the seeker feed him.

On some occasions, Thundercracker would tease him. He'd hold the candy out for Ratchet, but would make him lean forward to take it, and then the blue mech would pull it away. The only way Ratchet would get the sweet candy was if he quickly snatched it with his mouth since his hands where not allowed. Eventually, Thundercracker's finger ended up getting bit.

"Ouch," Thundercracker playfully stated as he sucked on his finger. "You're not supposed to eat me."

"Well, you should know better than to tease a fatty like that," Ratchet grumbled and quickly snatched the bag from the other. To his disappointment, it was empty. "Damn."

"Don't worry, I got more," Thundercracker said as he brought up yet another box. "This one is going to be very sweet, but its also messy." He opened the container and inside were several tarts loaded with custard and energon berries. Before the seeker knew it, Ratchet had stuck his arm out and dipped his finger in the toppings, scooped some out, and licked it off. "Hey!" The seeker shouted and pulled the box out of the other's reach. "No sneaking. Do you want them?"

"Yes," Ratchet answered as he leaned against the bars to allow the other one to easily feed him.

"Hmmmm," Thundercracker muttered. "This won't do. If you make a mess on the bars, Screamer will know someone was giving you food..."

"I won't make a mess," Ratcheted begged. He really wanted the tarts!

"How about this," Thundercracker said. "I'll feed them to you, but I'll have to come inside the cell."

Ratchet furrowed his brows. The bars were like a security blanket, he knew Thundercracker couldn't really hurt him through them. But once inside, who knows that the 'Con had planned.

"There is no escape," Thundercracker said. "While there aren't guards stationed outside, you got a gestalt's quarters at the end of the hall. So, even if you manage to somehow unlock the cell's door, you won't get far." This didn't change Ratchets concern. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'd hope you'd have seen that by now. All I want is for you to enjoy the food I spent all orn cooking for you." He held up the tarts once again, and upon seeing the treats, how could Ratchet resist?

The medic nodded yes and stepped back to allow Thundercracker room. His nerves shot sky high and he realized stupidly that it was his hunger talking that made him agree. Letting out a sigh, he watched the seeker dragged a chair inside, then went back out for the box of food. Once back inside, Thundercracker pushed the chair to the center of the cell and beckoned Ratchet to take a seat, but instead, the medic just stood there.

"Come on, think about it," Thundercracker said. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so by now, right? How many opportunities have I had? The first batch of pastries could very well have been poisoned, right? Or I can nock you out with my sonic booms, huh? Don't you want to taste what else I made for you?"

Ratchet didn't answer at first. To be honest, he was scared out of his mind- true, partly because a Decepticon stood right in front of him, but also because he only agreed because he wanted more food- not because it was a smart choice.

"Why don't you want to sit down?" Thundercracker asked. "Is it because I am scaring you?"

Ratchet nodded. "In the end, you're a 'Con. One of the foulest, ruthless, deceiving wretches ever to exist."

"Ouch, such harsh words," Thundercracker said. "Do you not have some Autobots that can fit that bill?" Ratchet made a repulsed look if disbelief. " I remember when Skywarp was held captive by yous. Didn't the twins do some foul things to him?" Ratchet didn't answer. "He's my Trine-mate, and we're bonded. I know what happened."

Ratchet looked down in shame. He was right. When it was Ratchet's turn to do guard duty, he walked into the cell room and found the twins trying to force information out by the use of the port hook ups. Skywarp was terrified of that kind of information exchange, but that didn't stop Sideswipe from jacking himself in and Sunstreaker holding him down. By the amount of damage done to the seeker's frame, they were rather forceful about it and Skywarp put up one hell of a fight. "They... They didn't know..." Ratchet muttered out. "That was wrong of them, Optimus didn't want that."

Thundercracker held up his hand for him to stop. "I don't expect you to completely trust me. But just understand, not all 'Cons are exactly like you imagine. I have the code to get into your cell, obviously, why would I wait to cause you harm if that is what I wanted? But for tonight, just forget about being on opposite sides of the war. I have a bit more honor than to try and kill you now- there's no point to fight a defenseless mech."

He did have a point. Not once could Ratchet remember Thundercracker using excessive force on such a defenseless being; the encounters with the humans on Earth proved that point. Ratchet still felt a bit uneasy as he walked to the chair and sat down. At least he'd have some tasty snacks to eat. He gave his body a good stretch, and shyly looked to Thundercracker, who, of course was smiling.

"There's a good mech," Thundercracker cooed. "Now, I can give you your reward." Thundercracker picked up the container of tarts and and held them for Ratchet to see. "Which one shall we start with?"

"That red one," Ratchet answered.

"Good choice," Thundercracker said as he grabbed the desired tart. "Open wide!"

Once the medic did so, Thundercracker shoved half the tart in. Ratchet tried to protest, but it was rather hard with your mouth full. Another question arose in his mind; why did they always insist on shoving large portions in his mouth? Aid did the same thing and it frustrated him. He simply worked at chewing the sweet tasting tart, swallowed, and as soon as his mouth opened again, the rest of the tart was shoved in.

"Such a good bot," Thundercracker cooed. "Look at the mess you made!" Ratchet did his best hurumph and the seeker laughed. "It's OK, I'll clean you up!" He used a finger to wipe some of the custard from Ratchet's mouth, then brough it to his own and licked it off. When the grounder swallowed, Thundercracker spoke. "Let me pick the next one?"

"Sure," Ratchet replied.

"I'll give you..." Thundercracker thought out loud as he looked over the tarts. "AH! This one." In his hand was a green filled tart that round little balls of something decorating the top. "You'll love this." The food was brought up to the other's lips once again and Ratchet bit into it. Turns out, those round little balls where delicious jelled energon that just hit the spot. "Like it?"

Ratchet nodded yes and swallowed. Immediately opening his mouth, he demanded the rest of the tart. Thundercracker gladly complied, shoved the last half in, and flicked his wings in joy as he watched the other eat.

"Want to try something else?" Thundercracker asked, and Ratchet held up his hand. "Full already?" The seeker actually pouted.

"No," Ratchet said. "Just thirsty."

"Ahhh, OK. Got just the thing for you," Thundercracker stated and dug a little bottle filled with liquid. "This'll hit the spot." He pulled off the stopper and handed the bottle to the other. Bringing it to his mouth, Ratchet took a small sip at first. Wow! The liquid wasn't too sweet, but definitely went with the meal. He took several more swigs and almost polished it all off. Before he could stop himself, he belched.

"Excuse me," Ratchet mumbled and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Better out than in," Thundercracker said as he slid himself onto the medic's lap. Ratchet gave a startled little jump, but that didn't stop the blue seeker from rubbing his hands all over the chubby belly. "You can't tease me, you know." A look of confusion appeared on the medic's face. "Seeing you gobble up those threats and filling your belly up...it's hard work. Haven't I fed you good?"

"Yes."

"Does my treats I baked taste good?" Thundercracker asked as he patted the rounding out belly.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to feed you more?" The 'Con reached and moved the box of baked goods closer.

"Yes!"

"Then let me touch your big belly," Thundercracker said as he pinched and fondled the squishy belly. "Sounds fair to me. Now, what would you like next?"

"Surprise me," Ratchet answered as he dropped his hands loosely over the chair. He didn't now where to really put them since the seeker took up all of his lap.

Thundercracker selected a deep box and opened the lid. He didn't let the other see what was inside, instead he kept it a surprise. "Close your optics," Thundercracker said as he resumed petting the belly with one hand. "Let's see if you can guess what it is."

Ratchet closed his optics and opened his mouth. As the mystery food was placed in the open mouth, Ratchet used his tongue to taste at it. Sweet- but not as sweet as the previous treats. The texture was different as well. He began to chew it, and immediately recognized it. He swallowed a few times, then opened his optics.

"Fudge," Ratchet said.

"You got it," Thundercracker nodded and piece by piece fed him more.

Ratchet eagerly gobbled up the fudge, which was a good thing because the other didn't give him too much of a choice. As soon as the piece was swallowed, Thundercracker was shoving another between his lips. When they ran out of the fudge cubes, Thundercracker selected another treat out of his box and fed it to the Medic.

Eventually, Ratchet began to slow down; he was getting stuffed! Thundercracker didn't let up, he kept shoving the pastries and candies into Ratchet's mouth. With the treats tasting so delicious, Ratchet didn't really care to object, except his belly became bloated once again and he felt full. The medic huffed out a breath and turned his head to the side.

"No more," Ratchet panted and Thundercracker whined. "I'm full!"

"There's just a few more pieces," Thundercracker said. "I know a big mech like you could handle it."

Ratchet knocked Thundercracker's hand of his belly so he could rub it himself. His midsection was squishy, ample and soft as he kneaded his fingers over it. He felt good; no longer hungry and he felt satisfied.

The situation became a little awkward when he realized the 'Con's body temperature was warming up. Ratchet couldn't help but notice how the seeker's cheeks looked a little flushed, and his wings fanned back and forth.

"That's a lovely sight..." Thundercracker said huskily.

Ratchet looked up questioningly at him.

"I like watching you rub your belly," Thundercracker said and caused Ratchet to blush and drop his jaw. Naturally, the seeker used this opportunity to shove in another mouthful of food. Ratchet had no choice but to chew at it, then swallow.

"I can't eat no more!" Ratchet whined. "Please..."

"Just one more..."

"Fine," Ratchet reluctantly agreed, and the last chunk of the tart was pushed in. He closed his eyes as he savored the last mouthful.

"I didn't have to twist your arm so bad," Thundercracker joked as his hand rubbed at him a bit more seductively at his belly- instead of sticking to the front, his hand wondered to the flabby sides, then rubbed down lower where his belly now hung over his waist. This tickled Ratchet a little and he suppressed a giggle.

When he swallowed and opened his optics, he gave a startled jump at how close Thundercracker's face was. No option of escape was possible and soon, Ratchet felt the seeker's lips press and suck hard against his own. The medic didn't know what shocked him more: being kissed by a Decepticon, or the fact that he was kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

There was some excitement with kissing Thundercracker. The seeker was passionate- the way his lips caressed his own was enticing. However, upon him moaning and slipping his tongue inside the medic's mouth, Ratchet pulled back bashfully. Thundercracker didn't push it, but his disappointment shown easily on his face. He wiped at his mouth with one hand, while the other still rubbed at his belly. Ratchet sat there breathless, just staring at him.

"Just let yourself go, Ratchet," Thundercracker whispered in his audial. "Just for tonight." He began to lick at the other's neck, not being shy at all with his intentions.

If simply eating the other's food made Ratchet feel guilty, fraternizing with the enemy was worse! Ratchet wasn't a prude- a bit rusty, yes, but he had no problems with being intimate with First Aid. A Decepticon however, seemed like forbidden fruit. Yet, there was something to be said about Thundercracker's admirations toward him, and it made him heat up a little. Plus, there was just something hot about having a seeker desire him so.

Without much more thought, Ratchet placed his hands on blue thighs and began messaging. The seeker moaned in encouragement, fans clicked on, and he began to lustily nip and kiss at his jaw line. Taking a deep breath, Ratchet began rubbing his hands higher, making his way over the other's hips, rubbed up his sides and caressed his cockpit- earning himself a shiver from the seeker.

"Found a spot," Thundercracker mumbled with a smile.

"What?" Ratchet questioned.

Thundercracker took the medic's hands and rubbed them over his cockpit. "Right where the glass meets the metal... Tickles so nicely." Thundercracker explained, and Ratchet ran his tips over said location. Thundercracker flicked his wings and shuttered at the sensation. "I want to try something," The flier said, and the medic wondered what that might be.

Taking a red hand within his own, the blue seeker brought it up to his mouth. He gently ran his tongue over a finger, running from the tip at first, then to the first joint. The digit was then sucked on, his lips rubbed down the sides as his tongue flicked teasingly along the finger.

Ratchet didn't know at what point he began moaning at the action, he just knew that felt so good! His hands were sensitive, a good quality for a medic. Thundercracker played with that aspect, when done sucking on a finger he licked his way down to where the finger connected to the hand. Ratchet gasped and his fans tried to click on, however, he attempted to stop them by overriding the command.

"Thought that would work," Thundercracker cooed as Ratchet tried to catch his breath. "Try to find mine." The flier scooted forward, snugging himself close to the other and began mouthing at his neck again.

Ratchet had no clue where to even begin, but didn't want to ruin his chance with touching the winged mech. He didn't know he fancied a flier, but tonight, for some reason, he found the aspect of being with a seeker exotic. Running his hands up Thundercracker's sides, his fingers probed the seams as they searched the surface for the special spot. He grew frustrated at not finding it, and the seeker grabbed the other's hands and guided them to his wings.

How could Ratchet be so stupid? That was an obvious location to try, but he didn't have the courage to touch the wings on his own. He rubbed his hands up and down the flat, smooth surface, traced at seems and pinched at the edges. Nothing happened. Not until the medic made his way to the ailerons, and upon pulling the flaps forward, Thundercracker deeply moaned and melted in his hands. He gave them a good pinch, and the seeker jolted in his lap, sat back, and removed Ratchet's hands from his wings.

A thud sound was heard. It was the 'Con's spike trying to escape behind a closed interface panel. "Careful..." Thundercracker warned with blushed cheeks. "Too much of that and you'll drive me crazy."

Ratchet didn't know why he did it, he just acted on the impulsion. Snaking his hand between their bodies, the medic began to rub at the overheated panel. Finger's traced seams as the panel was coaxed to open. Thundercracker growled out his pleasure at being released and touched in such an intimate spot. The medic gently rubbed at the pressurized spike, and once his full length was exposed, the crimson hand began to pump up and down the shaft.

Thundercracker's face shown pure bliss. Using his hands to cup Ratchet's face, the seeker lifted his head to meet his own. This time, when the kiss was made, the medic fully gave himself over. His lips parted and gave a throaty moan as the other slipped his tongue in. Their tongues battled each other in the passionate kiss, breaking occasionally only to gasp out warm breaths.

All the while, the medic ran his digits over the hard spike. He'd slowly trace down the ridges of the shaft, go back up and gently tub his thumb over the sensitive head. Pre-cum dripped from the tip as Thundercracker slowly bucked his hips into the movement.

With a final kiss, Thundercracker pulled himself away and slid off his lap. Ratchet whined at the lost of contact, but the seeker licked at his thighs as he knelt down in front of him. With gentle hands, the 'Con beckoned the medic's hips forward, spread his legs apart and began to run his tongue along the red interface panel. He kissed and licked until the panel slid open and the leaking valve was exposed to him.

The first thing the medic felt was the cool air of the cell, causing his valve to flinch. The next sensation he felt was Thundercracker's wet mouth sucking at the outside folds and ran his tongue over them. Ratchet let out a moan; the actions of the seeker playing with his valve was just so intense! He felt lubrication drip out, only to be licked up eagerly by the seeker. Primus, this was so intense!

Sensing the other's desire, Thundercracker sucked harder, then used his hands to pull the valve apart to stick his tongue in and lapped at any fluid that trickled down. When Thundercracker moaned, it sent vibrating sensations to the medic and he bucked, begging for more. A finger was added to the mix, slowly pushing itself in, circling around, then withdrew. When it reentered, the finger pressed in further and rubbed against a node, shooting what felt like an electric shock through Ratchet's body.

A second digit was added, and the pair was spread apart in a stretching manner. Ratchet pushed his hips down, desiring more contact. Thundercracker quickened his past, moving his hand to dip in deeply only to press forward against nodes on the way back. The third finger entered, and by that time, Ratchet feared he was going to loose it for even more nodes where pressed and caressed. Sensing the other's growing arousal, Thundercracker removed his fingers and pressed his mouth against the valve for one final lick, then pulled away.

Ratchet felt neglected at the loss of the seeker's touch, but Thundercracker lewdly looked at the medic, his eyes filled with desire. After he licked his lips, he smiled, and The deep voice seduced him by speaking. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Ratchet answered with no delay. His body was hot, worked up and he just plain felt good. "Yes, Thundercracker... Take me... Make me feel good...please!"

Grinning, Thundercracker stood up and offered the medic a hand up. He gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry the accommodation of a proper berth is lacking."

"I don't care," Ratchet panted as he clumsily groped the seekers body. "It doesn't matter..."

"So needy," Thundercracker moaned as he leaned in and gave the medic a kiss. "I like that. But can you do something for me first?" Ratchet went to get on his knees, assuming the seeker wanted him to suck his spike, but Thundercracker stopped him. "Not that, sweetspark." He bit his lip, looking as if he was scared to ask.

"What do you want me to do?" Ratchet asked.

The flier sheepishly smiled at him. "Can you sit on me?"

"What?" Ratchet said in shock. "Why? I'll squish you like a cyberbug."

"Exactly," Thundercracker purred as he rubbed his hands over the medic's chubby belly again. "It's just a fantasy I have.."

"To be sat on by a fat mech?" Ratchet asked, not believing that would turn anyone on.

"Yes," Thundercracker said, though a little hurt by the other's reaction. "I... Um..." Thundercracker stumbled for words, suddenly not knowing what to say to explain his desire.

"Lay down," Ratchet said and Thundercracker shot him a wide eyed look. "Well, I very well can sit on you when your standing, right?" Nodding and smiling, Thundercracker laid himself on his back on the ground and Ratchet scooted next to him.

"Um, so, what do I do?" Ratchet questioned.

"Just sit on me," Thundercracker explained. "Bounce and rock around some. I'll tap you when you need to get up for a little break."

"OK," Ratchet said with some reluctance and straddled the seeker. "Ready?" he asked, and upon the flier nodding yes, he rested himself down slowly. Thundercracker placed his hands on the thick thighs and pushed them down, egging Ratchet to just plop his weight down. Upon doing so, Thundercracker gasped as the wind was knocked out from him. Shifting his weight, Thundercracker began to rock back and forth and the seeker grunted as his optics opened whined. If it weren't for his cooling fans clicking higher, one would think the blue mech was in pain, not being turned on by it.

Thundercracker tapped his hand on the medic's thigh, and Ratchet lifted himself up. The 'Con gasped in air attempting to cool his overheated body down. Giving his partner a smile, he wanted more. Ratchet flopped himself down quickly and the seeker grunted as the heavy mech suffocated him.

It was funny how he enjoyed this, Ratchet thought. The overweight medic began to bounce himself up and down as the blue mech wiggled and struggled to breathe. A hand tapped at his thigh, and he sat up. This continued on for a bit, Thundercracker heated up more and soon his fans where whirling on full speed.

"Ah..." Thundercracker moaned. "If you want me to last longer, you better call it quits."

"Did I do good?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"Great!" Thundercracker answered as Ratchet got off of him and sat by his side. "Just like I imagined it would be."

"You never did that before?"

"No, your the first to fulfill that fantasy." Thundercracker admitted with crimson cheeks as he sat up. "Thanks."

Ratchet just shrugged it off as Thundercracker caught his breath, then went to straddle him. They kissed once again, hands roaming over each other's bodies as the seeker laid the other back. Looking down at the red and white mech, Thundercracker trailed a hand down and began to gently stroke and tickle the medic's valve. Once Ratchet began to heat back up, his spike now expose as well as fully pressurized and trans-fluid spilled from his valve, the medic pleaded for release, and how could Thundercracker deny him that?

Slipping his legs inside the other's legs, the blue flier positioned himself just below the red hips. Ratchet's legs where hiked hiked up and wrapped around the seeker's waist. Leaning forward, Thundercracker lined up his spike and with great care, eased himself in slowly. The 'Con enjoyed watching the medic gasp, moan and then bite at his lower lip as he pressed himself in to the hilt.

"Feel good?" Thundercracker huskily panted as he kept still to allow his partner to adjust.

"Hmmm... Quit talking," Ratchet whined. "Just frag me already!"

What could only be described as a pur left Thundercracker's vocalizer and he began to slowly pull himself out, then push back in. He kept a slow but steady pace, occasionally pushing himself in quickly. However, it didn't take long before Ratchet grew impatient; he already waited long enough! Wrapping his legs tighter around the seeker's waist, Ratchet pulled forward, causing Thundercracker's spike to thrust in faster and deeper, and he didn't stop til the other got the hint.

Thundercracker leaned forward and began to thrust himself in quickly. By rotating his hips upon filling the valve, the spike rubbed harder against the sensor nodes, causing Ratchet to gasp and arch his back. Seeing the medic like this drove Thundercracker nuts! He quickened his pace while the red and white mech loved getting fragged so hard.

Without warning, Ratchet reached up with his hands and grabbed at the blue set of wings. The aileron's were tightly grabbed and flexed forward. The seeker faltered for a second as the intense sensation it brought him, jaw dropped and eyes widened in pleasure, but once his trusting resumed, it was harder and faster them before. Ratchet gave a cry of pleasure, arched his back and his valve clenched the spike tightly a few times before finally giving out in overload.

"Ah- I..I'm sorry," Ratchet muttered as trans-fluid seeped from his valve and shot from his spike. He had tried to hold out longer but the fragging just felt too good.

Thundercracker just grunted at him as he continued pumping into the medic. His wings where flicking violently and his breathing came in quick gasps. With a final push, he spilled himself within the other's valve, moaning out in pleasure. He collapsed on the chubby mech, and both panted as they catched their breath and wallowed in the afterglow. Without much thought, Ratchet wrapped his arms around the seeker and idly messaged at the shoulders.

"That was amazing!" Thundercracker cooed as he cuddled himself on the medic.

"Yeah," Ratchet said and looked into the other's red optics. "Not so bad yourself," He teased.

Thundercracker licked his lips and pushed himself forward to place a kiss on Ratchet's lips. The pair lazily smooched, both warn out but desiring the contact. Then the seeker dropped his head to rest in the crook of the other's neck and two pairs of hands rubbed aimlessly over each other's body.

"You know, we should kidnap you more often," Thundercracker teased. "I'd never let you go."

"Like that'll happen," Ratchet joked back.

"I'd chain you to my berth," Thundercracker laughed. "Bring you all the sweets you wanted." Ratchet managed to get a chuckle in before a loud boom was heard and the cell seemed to vibrate around them.

"What the-" Ratchet muttered and both mechs looked to the door just in time to see it burst forward.

Smoke began to pour inside the cell, and the figure of two bots made their way through.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," A voice called out. Once the mech was in sight, Ratchet saw it was Rodimus. So the rescue team had arrived, and barged in while their CMO was spent on the floor with the blue seeker drapped over him.

Thundercracker barely had time to stand up before Ultra Magnus, who barreled into the room grumbling right behind Rodimus, grabbed him by the neck and flung him into the cell bars. Ratchet sat himself up and realized his interface panel was open and quickly threw his hands down to cover himself. He just hoped no one else noticed as he worked to close himself up.

"What a vile piece of trash!" Rodimus said. "Forcing yourself on our medic. Just when I thought you creeps couldn't get any worse!"

So much for that idea, Ratchet thought to himself as Rodimus gave him a hand up. The medic couldn't help but noticed the flash of a grimace the other gave him upon sight of his chubby belly smeared his sticky trans-fluid. He let out a sigh and pushed Rodimus away.

"I'm alright!" Ratchet grumbled and attempted to clean himself up. "Where's First Aid?"

"Drift has him and took him back to the ship." Ultra Magnus said as he gave a forceful blow to Thundercracker's face and threw him against the wall. "I suggest we do the same. And make it quick. Who know's when the others will arrive back."

"Right-o" Rodimus said and led the trio back out the corridor. Hook and Scrapper's body lay unconscious by the floor a few door's down- their bodies were still smoldering. "This way," Rodimus pointed and led the group through a teleportation device back to the Lost Light.

Ratchet was glad to be back, but part of him felt bad for Thundercracker. The flier showed him kindness in his time of despair. For that night, both of them threw down their factions and just enjoyed each other's bodies for what they were; living, sensitive things. Ratchet knew it was just for that night, but he didn't like seeing Thundercracker treated so harshly after they interfaced. He just wished he had the chance to thank him. And tell him goodbye.


End file.
